The king is dead, long live the king!
by I.Join
Summary: Season 3: starts immediately after the last episode (BtR). John is no longer the leader of the mankind, as he has probably always wished. He joins the Resistance more as a free lone mind, than as a military man, making some new friends... but he's still looking for something, and he has his secrets. In present days, Sarah continues to hunt for Skynet, with some new help...
1. Introduction

**Very important: to know before to read!**

As for the show, I strongly recommend you not to read more than a chapter a day. If you're looking for something to read just to read a new story, read something else.

This is not a story written just to have a story: it's intended to let the reader think and to try to explain what I think I've understood by the show.

I haven't divided the story in chapters just for "layout", but to let the reader think after each one, in case also watching again an episode or a movie.

Chapter length for each one is inversely proportional to its complexity, and last ones are shorter.

This story is absolutely not for all, and become for nearly no one if read in a single day.

:

* * *

**Molto importante: da sapere prima di leggere!**

Come per la serie, raccomando vivamente di non leggere più di una puntata al giorno. Se state cercando qualcosa da leggere solo per avere una nuova storia da leggere, leggete qualcos'altro.

Questa storia non è stata scritta giusto per avere una storia: è intesa per far pensare il lettore e per provare a spiegare ciò che penso di aver capito dalla serie.

Non ho diviso la storia in capitoli solo per motivi di impaginazione, ma per lasciare al lettore la possibilità di pensare e ragionare dopo ogni capitolo, eventualmente anche riguardando qualche puntata o film.

La lunghezza di ogni capitolo è inversamente proporzionale alla sua complessità, e diminuisce leggermente andando avanti.

La presente non è assolutamente una storia per tutti, e diventa per quasi nessuno se letta in una sola volta.


	2. Chapter 1

Story **only available on sarahconnorfans_do_com** for author's will:

www'sarahconnorfans'com\page\I%2EJoin+Fanfic+-+Chap%2E+1+of+14+%28ENG%29  
Short 1ink: www'tinyurl'com\IJoinEN

(Rep1ace **' (apostrophe)** with **. (dot)**)

Sorry for the problem...

* * *

Storia ora disponibile **solo su su sarahconnorfans_punto_com** per volere dell'autore

www'sarahconnorfans'com\page\I%2EJoin+Fanfic+-+Chap%2E+1+of+14+%28ITA%29  
1ink breve: www'tinyurl'com\IJoinIT

(Sostituire **' (apostrofo)** with **. (punto)**)

Spiacente per l'inconveniente...


	3. Chapter 2

Story **only available on sarahconnorfans_do_com** for author's will:

www'sarahconnorfans'com\page\I%2EJoin+Fanfic+-+Chap%2E+1+of+14+%28ENG%29

Sorry for the problem...

* * *

Storia ora disponibile **solo su su sarahconnorfans_punto_com** per volere dell'autore

www'sarahconnorfans'com\page\I%2EJoin+Fanfic+-+Chap%2E+1+of+14+%28ENG%29

Spiacente per l'inconveniente...


	4. Chapter 3

Story **only available on sarahconnorfans_do_com** for author's will:

www'sarahconnorfans'com\page\I%2EJoin+Fanfic+-+Chap%2E+1+of+14+%28ENG%29

Sorry for the problem...

* * *

Storia ora disponibile **solo su su sarahconnorfans_punto_com** per volere dell'autore

www'sarahconnorfans'com\page\I%2EJoin+Fanfic+-+Chap%2E+1+of+14+%28ENG%29

Spiacente per l'inconveniente...


	5. Chapter 4

Story **only available on sarahconnorfans_do_com** for author's will:

www'sarahconnorfans'com\page\I%2EJoin+Fanfic+-+Chap%2E+1+of+14+%28ENG%29

Sorry for the problem...

* * *

Storia ora disponibile **solo su su sarahconnorfans_punto_com** per volere dell'autore

www'sarahconnorfans'com\page\I%2EJoin+Fanfic+-+Chap%2E+1+of+14+%28ENG%29

Spiacente per l'inconveniente...


	6. Chapter 5

Story **only available on sarahconnorfans_do_com** for author's will:

www'sarahconnorfans'com\page\I%2EJoin+Fanfic+-+Chap%2E+1+of+14+%28ENG%29

Sorry for the problem...

* * *

Storia ora disponibile **solo su su sarahconnorfans_punto_com** per volere dell'autore

www'sarahconnorfans'com\page\I%2EJoin+Fanfic+-+Chap%2E+1+of+14+%28ENG%29

Spiacente per l'inconveniente...


	7. Chapter 6

Story **only available on sarahconnorfans_do_com** for author's will:

www'sarahconnorfans'com\page\I%2EJoin+Fanfic+-+Chap%2E+1+of+14+%28ENG%29

Sorry for the problem...

* * *

Storia ora disponibile **solo su su sarahconnorfans_punto_com** per volere dell'autore

www'sarahconnorfans'com\page\I%2EJoin+Fanfic+-+Chap%2E+1+of+14+%28ENG%29

Spiacente per l'inconveniente...


	8. Chapter 7

Story **only available on sarahconnorfans_do_com** for author's will:

www'sarahconnorfans'com\page\I%2EJoin+Fanfic+-+Chap%2E+1+of+14+%28ENG%29

Sorry for the problem...

* * *

Storia ora disponibile **solo su su sarahconnorfans_punto_com** per volere dell'autore

www'sarahconnorfans'com\page\I%2EJoin+Fanfic+-+Chap%2E+1+of+14+%28ENG%29

Spiacente per l'inconveniente...


	9. Chapter 8

Story **only available on sarahconnorfans_do_com** for author's will:

www'sarahconnorfans'com\page\I%2EJoin+Fanfic+-+Chap%2E+1+of+14+%28ENG%29

Sorry for the problem...

* * *

Storia ora disponibile **solo su su sarahconnorfans_punto_com** per volere dell'autore

www'sarahconnorfans'com\page\I%2EJoin+Fanfic+-+Chap%2E+1+of+14+%28ENG%29

Spiacente per l'inconveniente...


	10. Chapter 9

Story **only available on sarahconnorfans_do_com** for author's will:

www'sarahconnorfans'com\page\I%2EJoin+Fanfic+-+Chap%2E+1+of+14+%28ENG%29

Sorry for the problem...

* * *

Storia ora disponibile **solo su su sarahconnorfans_punto_com** per volere dell'autore

www'sarahconnorfans'com\page\I%2EJoin+Fanfic+-+Chap%2E+1+of+14+%28ENG%29

Spiacente per l'inconveniente...


	11. Chapter 10

Story **only available on sarahconnorfans_do_com** for author's will:

www'sarahconnorfans'com\page\I%2EJoin+Fanfic+-+Chap%2E+1+of+14+%28ENG%29

Sorry for the problem...

* * *

Storia ora disponibile **solo su su sarahconnorfans_punto_com** per volere dell'autore

www'sarahconnorfans'com\page\I%2EJoin+Fanfic+-+Chap%2E+1+of+14+%28ENG%29

Spiacente per l'inconveniente...


	12. Chapter 11

Story **only available on sarahconnorfans_do_com** for author's will:

www'sarahconnorfans'com\page\I%2EJoin+Fanfic+-+Chap%2E+1+of+14+%28ENG%29

Sorry for the problem...

* * *

Storia ora disponibile **solo su su sarahconnorfans_punto_com** per volere dell'autore

www'sarahconnorfans'com\page\I%2EJoin+Fanfic+-+Chap%2E+1+of+14+%28ENG%29

Spiacente per l'inconveniente...


	13. Chapter 12

Story **only available on sarahconnorfans_do_com** for author's will:

www'sarahconnorfans'com\page\I%2EJoin+Fanfic+-+Chap%2E+1+of+14+%28ENG%29

Sorry for the problem...

* * *

Storia ora disponibile **solo su su sarahconnorfans_punto_com** per volere dell'autore

www'sarahconnorfans'com\page\I%2EJoin+Fanfic+-+Chap%2E+1+of+14+%28ENG%29

Spiacente per l'inconveniente...


	14. Chapter 13

Story **only available on sarahconnorfans_do_com** for author's will:

www'sarahconnorfans'com\page\I%2EJoin+Fanfic+-+Chap%2E+1+of+14+%28ENG%29

Sorry for the problem...

* * *

Storia ora disponibile **solo su su sarahconnorfans_punto_com** per volere dell'autore

www'sarahconnorfans'com\page\I%2EJoin+Fanfic+-+Chap%2E+1+of+14+%28ENG%29

Spiacente per l'inconveniente...


	15. Chapter 14

14

* * *

I deliberately inserted this empty chapter to make harder for the reader to understand what was going to happen in the previous one: knowing the 13Th was the last, it had been easier to understand (I think).

However, I could add a real 14Th chapter, set in the arrival of Sarah and Murch... a kind of "2 years later"...

:

Let me know what you think about my story.

Thank you for reading it!

:

* * *

Ho intenzionalmente inserito questo capitolo vuoto per rendere più difficile al lettore capire cosastava per accadere nel precedente: sapendo che il 13° era l'ultimo, sarebbe stato più facile (credo).

Ad ogni modo potrei scrivere un vero capitolo 14, ambientato nel giorno dell'arrivo di Sara e Murch... una specie di "2 anni dopo"...

:

Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate della mia storia.

Grazie per averla letta!


End file.
